


Hypo-Cratic Oath

by captainnperfecthair



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jim Kirk & Hypos, Jim Kirk is a careless wreckless idiot, Jim and Bones are Engaged!, Jim and Chekov play soccer, Jim is a Little Shit, Joanna McCoy takes after her dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainnperfecthair/pseuds/captainnperfecthair
Summary: Another ridiculous accident leads to Jim Kirk being escorted by Bones to Sickbay where Joanna McCoy, summer intern on the Enterprise, is working. Instead of hypoing the Captain himself, however, Leonard passes the honor on to his daughter."If he doesn't cry like a baby, you're doin' it wrong."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @floannart on tumblr's artwork that you can find here: http://floannart.tumblr.com/post/156418596203/i-had-to-go-through-a-medical-procedure-today-so

Interning on the Enterprise. Joanna McCoy can think of nothing else she’d rather do during her summer break from the Academy than spend three months on Starfleet’s _flagship_ with her father and step-father-to-be and practicing medicine. She can’t believe that it’s already been a 5 weeks already!

As she goes about changing the fluids for a patient in bed 4 in Sickbay, Joanna urges time to slow down a little so she can really enjoy the rest of her time here. But she knows that this is a good sign. The hours fly by when she’s working and really, the work doesn’t seem like work at all. She enjoys it. And if she’d had any doubts at all about wanting to be a doctor and join Starfleet like her father--which she hadn’t, by the way. She’d wanted to be a doctor ever since she was 6--this experience put an end to them for good.

It’s in the middle of her contented musings that she hears muffled chatter from outside of Sickbay and a moment later, the swish of the doors as the voices draw closer. Instantly, she knows who those voices belong to and she sighs, a smile on her lips as she shakes her head.

“Jo, sweetheart, I need a hand here,” Daddy says as she turns to greet him and a squirming Jim Kirk. Her father has his arm looped around his fiance’s as he practically drags the other man further inside. Papa Jim’s still fussing, but Joanna can now see that he seems to be putting up less of a fight than usual and favoring his left arm.

Even as she helps her dad lead Jim over to an open biobed, Joanna is mentally taking stock of his condition. As Jim sidles up onto the edge of the bed, Joanna grabs a tricorder.

“What happened?” She asks, glancing between the two of them.

“Our idiot Captain here was trying to perform some dumb soccer move and--”

“It’s called the _Chilena Kick_ , Bones,” Jim cuts in.

Jo raises a fierce, brow up at their (idiot indeed) Captain and the man has enough sense left in him to look a tad bit cowed by the infamous McCoy Eyebrow that has graced the girl’s face. Yeah, she’s been told she’s inherited that skill from her father (only by Jim, though, since no one else really requires the use of The Eyebrow besides him).

Daddy scowls at him. “Yeah? Well it outta be called the _Jackass_ Kick, cause that’s what you looked like when you fell on your ass and dislocated your damn arm when you tried to catch yourself!”

“Why would you even do that, Papa Jim?” Joanna asks, although she realizes that many of the things her daddy’s fiance does are just plain stupid, spur of the moment actions and that there very well-likely might not be a reason.

Again, Daddy interrupts and bluntly sums up the whole accident. “He and some of the crew were playing a little game of soccer and he and Chekov were really goin’ at it. Next thing I know, Jim’s got the ball bouncin’ between one foot and the other goin’, ‘Hey, Chekov, check _this_ out!’”

Joanna shuts her eyes and sighs. “Oh, Lordy.”

“I _almost_ did it, though!” Papa Jim protests. “You shoulda seen it, Jo. It was _awe_ some--”

“It was moronic, you birdbrained space cowboy.”

Papa Jim attempts his most winning smile. “But I’m _your_ birdbrained space cowboy and you _love_ me! Right, Bones?” Daddy just grunts in response and rolls his eyes.

“I’m with my Paw on this one, Papa Jim.”

“C’mooooonnnn, guys!” Jim drawls, moving to place his hands back on the bed so he can lean back, “I’ve done wor-- _ah!”_ he hisses, pulling his injured arm back not a moment later. “Shit, my arm hurts!”

“‘Course it does! You dislocated it, you idiot! Joanna, gimme a hypospray loaded with--”

“Already on it,” she replies, already halfway across the bay where they keep the hypos. She’s seen her father do this enough times, and knows enough about medicine, to know exactly what he needs. And specifically what he needs for Jim, one of the most difficult patients in the Federation, perhaps, with all his allergies and ridiculously abnormal reactions to medicines. Jim Kirk contradicts many known medical treatments and metabolic rates for medicines. He’s a complete wild card.

Daddy takes the hypo she offers him and nods, the corner of his mouth curling up into a smile. “Atta girl, Jo,” he murmurs. “Alright, darlin’, let’s dull that pain and then I can get a regenerator unit on this arm.”

“Bones, the pain’s not that bad! No need for drastic measures here,” Jim pleads, leaning away from her father and towards her while cradling his bad arm. Joanna bites back a laugh.

“Just shut up and take the hypo like a man,” Daddy replies, but he only makes it halfway before he pauses, turns his gaze toward Joanna, and smirks. “How’d you like to do the honors, Nurse McCoy?” He then holds out the hypo for her to take, Papa Jim’s eyes honing in on the accursed object.

“With pleasure, Doctor McCoy.” She happily takes the hypo. “Ready? On the count of three--”

“Remember, sweetheart, if he doesn’t cry like a baby, you’re doin’ it wrong.”

Jim crosses his arms as best he can with one being injured and puts on his most pitiful, ridiculous pout. Joanna thinks it’s adorable, but it doesn’t make her any less inclined to do what’s medically needed. And ethically deserved after the stunt he pulled. “Don’t worry, Daddy. I got this.”

“You two are sick.” Jim grumbles from his seat on the biobed.

“Okay, for real this time. On the count of three. One, two, three--”

Sickbay echoes for a brief moment with the sound of one very mature, very tenacious, very fearful Starfleet captain crying out.

Joanna McCoy looks up from her patient to see her daddy smiling back at her. “That’s my girl.”


End file.
